five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Easter Egg'i
Informacje= W Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 , Five Nights at Freddy's 3 i Five Nights at Freddy's 4 występują różnego rodzaju Easter Eggi (zwane również smaczkami), czyli dodatnie elementy w grze.centre|thumb|406x406px |-|FNaF 1= ''The Bite of '87'' Jeśli w "Custom Night" ustawimy liczby na 1/9/8/7, pokaże nam się twarz Golden Freddy'ego. Niektórzy twierdzą, że ma to coś wspólnego z incydentem, który zaszedł w tym roku (1987), jednak sam Scott powiedział, że dodał to, by ucichły plotki na temat "sekretnego zakończenia" po ukończeniu nocy w takim ustawieniu. Sekretne zakończenie nigdy nie istniało. Animatroniki patrzące w kamerę Gdy ciągle włączasz i wyłączasz kamerę, animatroniki mogą patrzeć prosto w obiektyw kamery. Jest możliwość, że Freddy sam na scenie popatrzy się na kamerę białymi źrenicami. Plakaty płaczących dzieci na ścianie Podczas jednej z halucynacji plakaty zmieniają się na obraz płaczących dzieci. Niektórzy z graczy twierdzą, że w ten sposób w FNaF 1 jest przedstawiona Marionetka. Na tej samej ścianie pojawia się napis "IT'S ME". |-|FNaF 2= Bare Endoskeleton Bare Endoskeleton to endoszkielet bez nałożonego kostiumu, którego rzadko możemy spotkać podczas rozgrywki FNaF 2. Pojawia się w Kąciku Nagród, kiedy nie nakręcisz Pozytywki, czasami się pojawia. Może wejść do Lewego Szybu Wentylacyjnego, ale nie może wejść do Biura. Nie może zaatakować gracza, gdyż nie posiada jumpscare'a. Istnieje teoria, że to Endoszkielet Foxy'ego ze względu na jego uszy ale to nie prawda, ponieważ ten Endoszkielet nie posiada haka. |centre]] Paperplate Czasami może on się pojawić w Biurze, kiedy zniknie z Pokoju Przyjęć 4. Niektórzy uważają, że może być halucynacją jednak fakt, że pojawia się ona się w pudełku, w 3 części obala to. Istnieje Teoria ,że to Chica Przenosi Paperplate'a.thumb|centre Shadow Freddy To fioletowy kostium Freddy'ego. W ręku trzyma mikrofon. Pojawia się tylko w Parts/Service na miejscu Bonniego. Niektórzy mówią że jest to Golden Freddy, który wygląda tak przez światło. Jeśli będziemy się na niego za długo patrzeć (czyli nie wyłączymy kamery od razu) scrashuje nam grę, a w wersji mobilnej będzie nam ją zacinał. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie to halucynacja pojawiająca się bardzo rzadko w biurze. Nazywany jest tak, ponieważ najbardziej przypomina Toy Bonniego, jednak jego uzębienie szczęki górnej jest inne niż te u animatronika. Jeśli długo będziemy na niego patrzeć (czyli nie założymy maski) to zniknie i scrashuje nam grę lub w wersji mobilnej, gra będzie się zacinała jak w przypadku Shadow Freddy'ego. W plikach gry nazywa się "RWQFSFASXC". Jest to prawdopodobnie rodzaj szyfru. ''Marionetka'''' pojawiająca się w Głównym Korytarzu'' Gdy nie nakręcamy zbyt długo Pozytywki, Marionetka wydostaje się z pudełka. Jeśli spamujemy latarką na Korytarz Główny, możemy zauważyć jej głowę lub ciało jako halucynację. Gdy jest w Korytarzu wydaje się, że jest większa niż jak wychodzi z pozytywki i "lewituje". Balloon Girl Od czasu do czasu, gracz może spotkać taką halucynację, że Balloon Boy będzie siedział pod biurkiem. Jednak będzie miał różowe policzki i oczy, niebieską czapeczkę i fioletowy nosek. Przez fanów została nazwana "Balloon Girl". Nie robi nam żadnej szkody, ponieważ gdy włączamy monitor postać po prostu znika. W plikach gry nazywa się "JJ".thumb|centrethumb|centre |-|FNaF 3= ''Golden Freddy/Shadow Freddy Rzadko, gracz może zobaczyć tajemniczą postać która siedzi w ciemnościach, w Biurze. Choć tożsamość tej postaci jest nie znana większość graczy mówi że to Shadow Freddy. Jednak, gdy go rozjaśnimy, postać jest żółtawo-zielona i nie ma jednego ucha tak jak Golden Freddy. Jednak jest teoria, która mówi, że animatronik to oryginalny Freddy Fazbear. Może to być prawda bo kiedy usuniemy zielony filtr z biura postać nadal jest brązowa. thumb|centre ''Rysunki W niektórych przypadkach, rysunki w całym budynku mogą się nagle zmienić. Na przykład w CAM 02 i CAM 10, rysunki które przedstawiają Freddy'ego Fazbeara mogą się dziwnie zmienić na rysunek Springtrapa i w CAM 04, rysunek Toy Bonniego może się zmienić na rysunek różowej babeczki oraz złotej. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak się dzieje. Jest to najprawdopodobniej halucynacja. Babeczka Jeżeli zbierzemy wszystkie babeczki z mini gierki Chici odblokujemy ją na stół. thumb|39px|centre ''Papierowy Freddy Od czasu do czasu może się pojawić Papierowy Freddy nad pudełkiem. Działa tak samo jak Paperplate, nie posiada jumpscare'a. W FNAF 2 też występuje powieszony obok Paperplate. thumb|54px|centre ''Papierowy Bonnie/Springtrap Podobnie jak z Papierowym Freddym pojawia się nad pudłem. Działa tak samo jak Paperplate, nie posiada jumpscare'a.thumb|52px|centreNoc 7 Istnieje dodatkowa noc w FNaF 3. Uruchamia się ją tak samo, jak Noc 8 w FNaF 2. Po przejściu jej nic się nie dzieje |-|FNaF 4= Purple Guy zakładający strój Spring Bonnie'go W minigierce z 2 nocy można zobaczyć Purple Guy'a zakładającego strój Spring Bonnie'go dziecku lub jednemu z pracowników. Aby to zrobić trzeba najpierw spotkać Fredbeara w drzwiach, a potem trzeba iść w lewą stronę, przejść parę kroków i się wrócić. Plik:2015-07-25-11-33-53-364595529.jpeg Telewizor w minigrze W minigierce po 3 nocy można włączyć telewizor. Trzeba do niego podejść. Pojawia się napis Fredbear & Friends! i rok 1983. Następnie wyświetla się obrazek z Fredbear'em i Foxy'm. Kolejny obrazek to Bonnie grający na gitarze. Później jest Chica z babeczką, a na końcu Freddy z mikrofonem. Noc 9 Istnieje 9 noc we FNaF 4. Żeby ją włączyć musimy w pliku fn4 zmienić "Night= 5" na "Night= 9". Po przejściu jej nic się nie dzieje. Jest ona bardzo łatwa. AI wszystkich animatroników są ustawione na 0. Tabletki, kwiaty lub kroplówka Czasem jeśli odwrócimy się w stronę łóżka możemy zobaczyć tabletki, kwiaty lub kroplówkę. Może to znaczyć, że dziecko jest aktualnie w szpitalu.Kategoria:GraKategoria:Tajemnicze postacieKategoria:Easter eggi |-|FNaF:SL= Maska Lolbita Czasami w Module Kontrolnym maska Ennarda wisząca na ścianie może zostać zastąpiona przez głowę Lolbita. Plik:Lolbita łeb.png Bidybab za oknem W rzadkich przypadkach będąc w windzie możemy dostrzec za szybą po lewej stronie twarz Bidybaba. Plik:Bidywinda.jpg Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Tajemnicze postacie Kategoria:Easter eggi